


Хлопчисько

by ola_ukraine



Category: Ian Bohen - Fandom, JR Bourne - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I REGRET NOTHING, Ian little bitchy, JR jealous control freak, M/M, Romantic realationship, Slash, neck kisses, romantic moonshine from Bourne, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джей Ар трохи ревнує. Йен виводить навмисно Борна. Дурнувате тлумачення твітів та світлин з останнього Wolf Con 2 у Парижі.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хлопчисько

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisssTina V](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KrisssTina+V).



Мабуть не можна ревнувати до прихильників думає ДжейАр і дивиться на Йена.

\- *Le plus fou act dans ta vie? – у прихильниці промова в носа.

Перекладач посміхається і промовляє, поправляє за вухо своє висвітлене волосся: - Який найбезглуздіший вчинок у вашому житті?

Йен посміхається, закатує очі до гори, хитає головою і ледь не випадає з крісла, нахилившись до публіки в довірливому жесті.

Джей простягає руку з мікрофоном в намаганні втримати Боена.

\- Якось я мав вийти голяка та пірнути до басейну, - Йен стукає мікрофоном по підборіддю.

ДжейАр з задоволеням схопив би його за передпліччя та їх розділяють декілька футів і червоне крісло с Хьокліним.

Перекладач, здається її звуть Кларіса чи то Клер, тре скроню і перекладає, не приховуючи посмішки.

Фанати вибухають захопливим вигуком, хтось на гальорці кричать.

-* J'aime ta chemise.

Боен в подиві дивиться на жінку, вона тлумачить слова.

\- *Merci, - Йен кладе руку на груди.

\- Ти єдиний, хто це сказав, - Тайлер посміхається в натовп.

\- Хоч комусь подобається моя сорочка, - Йен шепоче одними губами і повертається до Джея, а той згадує, як БоБо цілував його напередодні саме [в день Незалежності](http://40.media.tumblr.com/2a1670cf2b8f32f2df0b186c353bdb42/tumblr_nr3us2tSH11t0jnmwo6_1280.jpg), коли прихильники вирішили посидіти з ними та поспівати в караоке. Йен знайшов якійсь дивний закуток, закутав їх обох в перламутрову завісу кольору крем-брюле і довго зціловував смак терпкого вина з його губ.

Нарешті виступ добігає кінця. Джей думає про готельний номер і пляшку «Мерло», що зосталася десь під ліжком Йена. ДжейАр посміхається йому. Йен посміхається глядачам в цьому весь він.

Перекладачка звертається до Джея:

\- Було б непогано.

Йен хитає руками наче вітряк і приміряється, примружує одне око.

\- Ось так воно піде, - білявка наближається до чоловіка.

Борн відвертається від цього видовища, тримає посмішку і дивиться на Тайлера, той посміхається на всі тридцять два вибілених зуби з розумінням у погляді.

\- Почуваюся брудним, - Йен перехоплює мікрофон у жінки.

Прихильники сміються.

\- Це зовсім не брудно, це ж заради доброї справи, - [перекладач підходить ближче.](https://youtu.be/AHkdKMJM6X4)

Йен навіть не встає, так і продовжує вдивлятися в свій розумний айфон, коли до його готельного номеру заходить Джей. Чорна краватка тонкою зміє валяється біля ніжок крісла.

\- Йене, - Борн підходить ближче.

\- Що? - він нарешті звертає увагу на Джея.

Чоловік заходить за крісло і кладе руки йому на плечі.

\- Тобі обов’язково потрібно було пиячити після показу amfAR з Хьокліним та Максом?

\- А тобі обов’язково було мацати [мої сідниці](https://pp.vk.me/c625717/v625717244/3dc17/HanbT-j8248.jpg) на фотосеті з прихильниками? – Йен задирає голову догори.

\- Ти був не проти між іншим, - Джей трохи натискає на плечі, розминає їх.

\- Я був проти, я просто не показува-а-ав, - Йен мружиться задоволено наче кіт і витягується в кріслі.

\- Ти так залицявся до публіки, - Борн натискає з силою.

\- Годі тобі, це ж частина зіркового життя, - БоБо легенько б’є його по руці.

\- Ти такий хлопчисько, -хитає головою ДжейАр і прибирає руки.

\- Між іншим мені тридцять дев’ять років, я поважна, відома людина та чудовий режисер, - Йен встає з крісла та знімає піджак.

Джей жадібно слідкує за тим, як під білою сорочкою перекочуються вилиті наче криця м’язи.

Піджак летить кудись в бік. Борн робить крок і притягує до себе Йена, заривається носом в його надпліччя.

\- Навіть коли ти будеш сивим, як лунь. В тебе буде черевце, бо ти любиш смачно попоїсти та терпіти не любиш фізичні вправи. Тобі буде сімдесят років, ти для мене все одно будеш хлопчиськом.

Джей Ар торкається своїми сухими вустами шиї Йена, той якось невизначено гмикає і задирає йому піджак, забирається під пасок штанів долонями.

\- Ммм, мої улюблені бріфи-боксери, - мурчить Боен та стискає сідниці Джея, пропускає повз вуха кепкування.

\- Вони мої, - Борн прокладає шлях цілунками до ніжної містинки за вухом.

\- Подивимось.

Дев’ятого липня збираючись на зйомки серіалу «Задоволення» Джей Ар не дораховується чорних бріф-боксерів від Кельвіна Кляйна з нової колекції 2015.

А шістнадцятого він пише на твітері.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Велика подяка за копняки та французську мову соавтору IamBluebelle  
> Велика подяка за характеристики одному з адмінів группи Ian Bohen & JR Bourne/ Bohourne-shippers Лосю Рогатому /в мої голові це взучало більш пристойно(:/  
> * Le plus fou act dans ta vie? (франц.) - Який найбезглуздіший вчинок у вашому житті?  
> *J'aime ta chemise (франц.) - мені подобається твоя сорочка.  
> * Merci (франц.) - Дякую


End file.
